Part 7 - All good things come from above
by GuaRRand
Summary: Burned and battered...will GuaRRand survive this bout?


All good things come from above  
  
Stardate 3.14159265358979  
  
Wizard's log:  
  
"I've never felt this hot before"  
  
"I don't know whats wrong with me, maybe i am sick"  
  
"I can't even see where i am, it's all so dark"  
  
"I can't move very well either"  
  
"My skin is glowing."  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?"  
  
Opening the sunbed, GuaRRand fell out.  
  
He was red all over his body and steam actually rose up from his head and buttocks.  
  
"OUCH OUCH OUCH..WATER, WATER!!!" he yelled  
  
He had fallen asleep under the sunbed, something that is generaly known to be bad for your skin.  
  
A skinny young man entered the booth with a bucket of water.  
  
The man eyed GuaRRand.GuaRRand eyed the man, then he eyed the bucket, the bucket eyed back (magic.go figure).  
  
Before GuaRRand could open his mouth, the man poured bucket over GuaRRand.  
  
"HOLD IT..STOP IT" he yelled.  
  
"But sir, your burning up" the man apologised  
  
"I know, but you can't pour a bucket, u have to pour the water u idiot!!!" GuaRRand pointed out.  
  
"Oops..sorry sir"  
  
After drying himself and putting on some clothes, GuaRRand decided to visit the local pharmacy here to get some salve for his burned skin.  
  
It would be very bad form to enter his next fight without being able lift his arms.  
  
Walking up to the pharmacy, fittingly called The Pharmacy, he bumped up to someone.  
  
"#@%&#$@&AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" he screamed.  
  
With tears forming in his eyes he looked up and saw a man towering above him.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SIGN!! GuaRRand yelled  
  
"What sign?" replied the big man  
  
"That one over there" said GuaRRand  
  
"Yes i did" the man replied again.  
  
"Weeeellll???" GuaRRand asked with mounting anger  
  
"Well, it means no dogs allowed!" said the man  
  
GuaRRand turned around and looked at the sign.  
  
"I could have sworn it was a Watch out where u walk sign" said GuaRRand  
  
"Nope" said the man with a grin and walked off again.  
  
GuaRRand entered the Pharmacy.  
  
The smell in the pharmacy was almost unbearable.  
  
Thousands of herbs and potions filled the walls.  
  
He walked over to the counter, almost tripped over the bear, and said:  
  
"THIS IS A STICKUP, SO STICK-EM-UP!"  
  
"Come again??" asked the clerc.  
  
"Nothing, just something i always wanted to say" grinned GuaRRand  
  
The clerc looked at GuaRRand with a droopy face stare.  
  
"Riight, what can i do for you!?"  
  
"I need an salve for burned skin" GuaRrand said.  
  
"Human skin?"  
  
"DUUUHH, what do i look like?, a migdet ogre or something?" asked GuaRRand with slight sarcasme.  
  
"That would be Verticaly Challenged Ogre sir" said the clerc.  
  
"You should go into politics" GuaRRand remarked with an annoyed face.  
  
The clerc turned around and started to rummage through the potions and salves behind him.  
  
"Nope..all out of human skin salves" he stated  
  
"WHAT!?, all out???.but..but" GuaRRand stuttered  
  
"I have a fight in about 4 hours, i can't go out there like this!!"  
  
"I wouldn't be able to cast one spell.i can't even move my arms more then a few inches!!" He said.  
  
"Sorry" The clerc said while he started to clean the counter.  
  
"Now, could u please leave, there are other customers waiting"  
  
GuaRRand moved his face close to the clercs face.  
  
"U know who i am??" He hissed  
  
"No, but i know your annoying" the clerc hissed back  
  
"What's ur name little man" GuaRRand asked with a red head (duuh..it was burned)  
  
"Doekath .SIR" the clerc said with an air of superiority  
  
(that would explain the smell also, guarrand thought in the back of his mind)  
  
"I will remember you Doekoeth" GuaRRand said  
  
"Doekath" The clerc corrected  
  
"Whatevah." GuaRRand said and turned around and walked away.  
  
The fight  
  
30 minutes left before his 3rd encounter.  
  
GuaRRand had spend the last 3 hours rubbing himself with cheeze.  
  
Cheeze was good for everything.  
  
But, this time his cheeze had failed him. He was full of blisters and burned skin.  
  
This would be one fawked up fight. He had no change in Abyss of winning this game against someone who had already won 2 matches.  
  
Who was he playing anyway!?. He didn't have time to check the contestboard.  
  
Well, he would meet his opponent soon enuff.  
  
The 30 minutes flew by  
  
put smart remark here  
  
GuaRRand hestantly entered the ring.  
  
The crowed cheered.  
  
GuaRRand waved at the crowed.and instantly wished he hadn't.  
  
He jumped up and down from the pain that shot through his arms.  
  
The crowed, thinking this was all part of the show, cheered even louder.  
  
His opponent had already arrived.  
  
He was standing with his back turned towards him, so he couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Well, this is certainly not good for my bloodpressure" GuaRRand said to himself.  
  
The announcer entered the ring.  
  
"LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND VARIOUS MONSTERS FROM AROUND THE COUNTRY, WELCOME TO THIS 3rd ROUND OF THE WWF, World Wizards Federation, WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!!"  
  
TONIGHTS CONTESTANTS ARE. IN THE LEFT CORNER, WEIGHING ALMOST TO MUCH, SLAYER OF CYPHER AND DO'OMAH.IIIIITS ALEXGEEWIZ!!!".  
  
The announcer pushed a button and the crowed cheered again.  
  
"AND IN THE SOUTH SOUTH EAST CORNER, THE MAN WITH MANY TALENTS, THE EATER OF FRENCH FRIES, THE ALWAYS LUVABLE..DOEKATH!!!"  
  
The crowed cheered again.  
  
"DOEKATH!?"  
  
"WTF, THATS THE PHARMASIST!!" GuaRRand yelled  
  
Doekath turned around and smilled vividly and wickedly  
  
(10 cookies to the person who sees the easteregg)  
  
"If it isn't the burned cookie" He laughed  
  
"Atleast i will heal!!"  
  
"I know Pharmasists that won't, after this fight" GuaRRand sneered.  
  
Doekath laughed again.  
  
The curtain fell  
  
Doekath quickly did the mambo combined with the chachacha and the rumba and dissappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
GuaRRand, unable to counter a rampaging speck of dust, let alone any spell that Doekath could throw at him, stood motionless.  
  
"Where did he go" He wondered.  
  
A puff sounded behind him.  
  
He quickly turned around, which was roughly the speed of that of a snail climbing a steep wall.  
  
Doekath was standing right behind him.well, now infront of him, since GuaRRand just turned around.  
  
"Gotcha" Doekath yelled started poking GuaRRand in the ribs and on his forehead with his fingers.  
  
"OUCH, HEY, STOP THAT, OUCH, AAAAH" GuaRRand screamed.  
  
GuaRRand tried desperatly to get away, but he was no match for Doekath's speed in this condition.  
  
"Give up yet?" Doekath asked  
  
"NEVER!!, OUCH, OUCH"  
  
"I will..OUCH..skin you.OUCH.alive when i.OUCH.get my hands..AAAAHH.on you" GuaRRand said with anger in his voice.  
  
Doekath laughed again and kept up poking him.  
  
This ritual went on for almost 10 minutes.  
  
Then, all of a sudden GuaRRand dropped to the canvas.  
  
Doekath stopped and stared at GuaRRand.  
  
"Give up yet?" He asked  
  
GuaRRand was inclined to do just that.  
  
He couldn't do a thing.  
  
He was now hurting in places he didn't even now he had.  
  
Yes, he would give up and let himself be transferred to his home where his wife would put some salve on his burning body.  
  
GuaRRand looked at Doekath.  
  
SPLAT!!!!  
  
The ring exploded in a thousand pieces.  
  
GuaRRand was thrown outta the ring and onto the ground some 20 mtrs from where the ring stood.  
  
HAD stood. The ring was completely destroyed.  
  
Pieces of wood, steel and canvas were flying around everywhere.  
  
It looked like a smartbomb had hit the ring.  
  
GuaRRand stood up and walked as fast as he could to the remains of the ring.  
  
20 minutes later he stood at ringside.ex-ringside.  
  
He looked at the mess and wondered where Doekath was.  
  
"AHA.THERE YOU ARE!!..THINK YOU CAN HIDE FOREVER DO YA!!" he heard a voice yell from the debris.  
  
A large figure jumped up from the debris and headed toward GuaRRand.  
  
"Here we go" he said to himself.  
  
"FIZBAN!!!" the voice yelled  
  
GuaRRand couldn't believe it, it was that annoying 16V Turbo dragon with the red striping again.  
  
The dragon came running at him.  
  
"Oh wait..it's you again, isn't it." The dragon said  
  
"Yes, it's me, not fizban, just me, ME ME ME ME!!.." GuaRRand said annoyed  
  
"Did u make this mess??" he asked  
  
"ME??.errmm.i think i did, i still have difficulty landing properly like the other dragons" the dragon said with a sad voice.  
  
"Well great.nothing to be done about it now" GuaRRand said  
  
GuaRRand looked around. He was kinda expecting to see Doekath emerge from the debris somewhere.  
  
"Errr..sir" said the dragon  
  
"I think i landed on something that belongs to you" Said the dragon  
  
"I kinda landed on it"  
  
"Something of mine, what then?" GuaRRand asked without paying much attention  
  
The dragon turned around and showed GuaRRand a big red spot with some left over pieces of cloth on his beehind.  
  
"Well" said GuaRRand, examinig the red spot and catching some faint smell of herbs.  
  
"I think i have won this match also" he grinned  
  
After showing the evidence to the judges and explaining that that explosion was all his doing (some great secret spell he had been working on), GuaRRand was awarded the victory.  
  
This wasn't such a bad day afterall he thought to himself while he was soaking in a cold bath of milk (good for the skin)  
  
I wonder what wonders will happen next .  
  
More next ...errr...week? 


End file.
